


The Week of Pain

by ThatGaiaGirl



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral V (Cyberpunk 2077), Johnny Becomes Less of an Asshole 2k77, Menstruation, POV Johnny Silverhand, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGaiaGirl/pseuds/ThatGaiaGirl
Summary: “What?”“Nothin’, just...” they trailed off. “Interested to see how you’ll handle this.”“Your stomach bug? Trust me V, I’ve had far worse.”They shrugged, turning back towards the wall. “If you say so.”***V gets their period and hi-jinks ensure. I use they/them for V in this but you can imagine them as whatever gender you want. Saw this concept on Tumblr and it was just too good not to write. Can be read as romantic or platonic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The Week of Pain

Night City was named well.

The streets came alive in the dark, neon still visible from the window of V’s apartment. Johnny would always appreciate it, even as a flash drive buried in some merc’s dusty skill. Speaking of said merc...

He turned to V in their bed. If he was conscious, then they were conscious, even if they were trying not to be. “You good down there?” he asked, amused. They gave an annoyed groan in response.

V turned over again. “What, that shitty street-food finally disagree with you?” he said, not even attempting to hide his smirk.

A high-speed pillow phased through him.

“Those are traditionally used for sleeping, V.”

”Fat lot of good that’s doing me.” they groaned. “Of all the fuckin’ times for this to happen...“

They turned to look at him, and to his surprise, gained a smile of their own. “I’ll deal with it in the morning. I always do.”

He scoffed, turning back to the window, but V’s eyes didn’t leave him. He could feel their amusement at his thoughts became more worried. Frustratingly, their own mind was basically unreadable between the vague discomfort and sleep-daze.

“What?”

“Nothin’, just...” they trailed off. “Interested to see how you’ll handle this.”

“Your stomach bug? Trust me V, I’ve had far worse.”

They shrugged, turning back towards the wall. “If you say so.”

It’d be a while before the symptoms would start to kick in for him. He shouldn’t be so paranoid. It’s not like V had been shot.

_This is fine._

***

_THIS IS NOT FUCKING FINE!_

If V was laughing at him, he couldn’t tell. He was too busy curled up on the floor in pain.

It started when he blipped in; felt like _absolute_ shit, with a stomach ache to boot. _I’ll be okay_ , he’d thought, stupidly, _I can deal with this_.

Needless to say, it got worse. SO much worse. Like the shittiest migraine he’d ever had, in his fucking stomach. At first, he’d leaned back, hoping that taking pressure off it would help. Next minute, he was keeling over because it did NOT help, PUT PRESSURE ON IT!

He’d resigned himself to the floor for god knows how long. He could deal with it if it was normal; acute pain, like a bullet or stab wound. But this was NOT that. This was an ache, rooted so deep he wasn’t sure he could shake it off. He was fucking _groaning_ in pain. HOW?! HE WAS A FUCKING _GHOST!_

And here comes V, the bitch. Walking so non-chalant with a glass of fucking water. _God,_ was he pissed right now.

They barely spared him a glance, instead opting to rifle through their cabinets.

“Having fun down there?”

”WHAT THE _FUCK_ , V!” he groaned. “HOW ARE YOU ALIVE RIGHT NOW? WERE YOU FUCKING POISONED?! _WE BETTER NOT BE DYING, V!”_

”Relax, Johnny.” they said, knowing full well how unhelpful that was. “I can deal with this, I have experience.”

”Experience? What the-“

They brandished a small box of pills. “I’m on my period, dumbass. Better to get used to it, my cramps are nothing to scoff at.”

He... didn’t have a comeback to that. This is what it was like? THIS is what he’d have to deal with?! FOR A WHOLE FUCKING _WEEK?!_

V chased down the meds with the water.

”How long before that kicks in?”

“Bout an hour. At least we’re in this together.”

He scowled. “How’re you-“

”Still standing? Like I said, Silverhand: experience.”

They collapsed on the couch, wincing slightly. Obviously, they were experiencing the same thing, but that little confirmation reassured him somehow.

”Gonna watch TV. Wanna join?”

_Nothin’ but bullshit corpo ads-_

“I heard that.”

V patted the pillows. “Trust me, couch is better than floor. I’ve tried both. You can even ignore me if you want.”

Johnny sighed, reluctantly glitching onto the couch. At least V was right- it was better. He could stand staying here for another hour.

***

It wasn’t a good day for him.

V insisted on taking the first day off, forcibly cooping them inside despite his protests.

This morning was the same shit: pain, meds, and an agonising wait. At least the pills almost made him feel normal again.

Almost.

Even without the pain, things were more shit than usual. V was forced to keep stalling throughout the day. They ideally only wanted to be bleeding from bullet wounds, though fate had screwed them over in that regard. Then, there was the fighting. Now, Johnny could get pissed on the best of days. Part of it was protectiveness over his only tether to life, part of it was disbelief at V’s recklessness. Today was a whole ‘nother beast.

Every gunshot, every stab wound, every fist. V was already dealing with enough pain without these endless enemies plowing through them. Johnny nearly strangled a few scavs himself before remembering he could only interact with V. Which only made him angrier.

V was on their knees, gun pressed to their head. Knife in hand behind their back, concealed. He wasn’t the only angry one here; he could feel V’s emotions seething as they stared down death with an impressive stink-eye. Johnny, though? Johnny was ready to go fucking _nuclear_.

V’s knife was in the asshat’s jugular quicker than he could shoot. “Serves you right, fuckin’ piece of shit!” he shouted.

He spat on the guys corpse. Didn’t do much, considering he’s a digitised consciousness in V’s brain, but it felt gratifying.

”Johnny?”

”What? Now I’m not allowed to be mad at the fucker that nearly put a bullet in your skull?!”

”Johnny-“

”Am I supposed to stand by as you start bleedin’ out?! Newsflash, V- _there’s nothing I can do to help you_! If YOU get hurt, I have to sit here and watch! You hear me?! YOU CAN’T FUCKING DIE!”

As he whipped around to face them, he realised something. He was tearing up behind the Aviators. His hands went to his face on instinct. _The hell...?_

V was wearing the most annoying smile. Some kinda mix between smug and understanding.

”Ever heard of getting over emotional?”

Of course he’d heard of it. Fuck, he’d even teased Rogue about it. Somehow... he’d forgot.

“What, you sulkin’ now? The great Johnny Silverhand-“

”Shut up.”

He’d glitched behind a stack of stolen goods without knowing. Right on cue, he could feel that ache coming back. He was well acquainted with the floor by now, so he didn’t really mind.

V walked over. Took the time to loot the crates for all they were worth, too. He heard them take a seat above him. Didn’t care to acknowledge them.

”Y’know, I thought I was sick, at first.”

That caught his attention.

”What was I supposed to think? I’d heard the words, didn’t know the context. Couldn’t get meds back then, so I was out of commission for a few days. It got worse as I got older. I used to wish I could just get rid of it. Probably could in this godforsaken city, for the highest bidder, of course. I got used to it because I had no choice.”

They turned to look at him.

”Now you... you got stuck with me at the height of it, no expectations, no experience, no tolerance. I feel bad for you, Johnny. Seriously.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “What, practicing for a career in motivational speaking?”

They shrugged, smirking. “Significantly lower death toll. Now come on, we’ve got eddies to collect.”

***

The Afterlife was a good place to wind down after the week they’d had.

At least Johnny could finally relax, now that their symptoms were waning off. V seemed brighter, too.

”Hey.”

He turned to them. “What?”

V raised their glass to him. “Same drink Jackie and I had before raiding Konpeki Plaza. D’you know what it’s called?”

”Enlighten me.”

They smirked. “The Johnny Silverhand.”

He grinned. “At least I managed to get a drink named after me.”

”After the stunt you pulled? It was practically a given.”

They took another sip as Johnny’s eyes started to wander. Maybe it was instinct, or obligation, but he found himself staring at Rogue before long.

... God, he had a lot to reflect on.

”Your emotions are giving you away, Silverhand. What’s up.”

Welp. Worth a shot. “V... do you think I could...?”

An icy glare. Still hadn’t earned back driving privileges yet, then.

”Yeah, that’s fair. Could you at least go up to her?”

”Rogue? Why?”

”I just...” God, why did this feel so weird? “Just tell her I’m sorry. For how I treated her in the past. Not my finest hour.”

V stared at him, amused. _Oh god._

”Do my ears deceive me? Is Johnny Silverhand... taking accountability?!”

”Yeah, yeah, mock me all you want, but can you help me out here?”

Their smile was so goddamn annoying. “Y’know what? I might. Just for you.”

He couldn’t help but sigh his relief. “Thanks, V.”

As he started glitching out, he caught one last snipe.

”Bit sad it took all this to turn you around, though.”

_Fucker._


End file.
